


Choke on Your Halo

by Batsutousai



Series: Book of Jealousy [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Agender Character, Envy Really Is The Worst, Envy as Winry Rockbell, F/M, Female on Male Rape, From Rapist's PoV, Other, Rape, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: After Lab 5, Envy's just looking to mess with the Fullmetal runt a little bit, but when they find the shrimp masturbating in his empty room, well... Fullmetal was clearly desperate for it.





	Choke on Your Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to just completely destroy a character. Put it to tumblr, and while Ed was overwhelmingly the popular choice, Roy and Al also got votes. So I started working on a series of Envy gleefully breaking our favourite characters. XD
> 
> Joking aside, please, _please_ mind the warnings. I don't care if people comment for the sheer purpose of telling me how much of a sick fuck I am, tbh, so long as everyone's handling their own mental health responsibly.
> 
> While this series was planned to fit into the manga/ _Brotherhood_ in places where each interaction almost makes sense, there's no thought given to how these stories would change the canon (mostly because, let's be honest, Envy wouldn't care that much). So, you know, with a grain of salt, and all that. ^^;
> 
> This series is intended to be four parts, but only the first two are done. They've been done for over a year now, and this is me, saying 'fuck it, I should just post them'. No promises when parts three and four will be done, but the second one should be finished going through final edits and posted in the next couple of days. (Maybe my muse will be moved by responses and get to work on the next part?)
> 
> You can also read this at [Dreamwidth](https://batsutousai.dreamwidth.org/389800.html) or [LiveJournal](https://batsutousai.livejournal.com/391235.html).

Never let it be said that Envy didn't enjoy screwing with humans, and there was something especially enjoyable about screwing with the Fullmetal runt. Perhaps because he didn't seem to know how to hide his reactions, or perhaps it was something about how _precious_ he was to Father.

_"Don't kill him, Envy,"_ Father had chided the first time Envy'd complained about the brat.

And then Pride, the little shit, had smiled in that way he had that made idiot humans think he needed _hugs_ or some shit, and put on his stupid innocent little boy tone to gush, _"He's just so_ amazing _, don'tcha think? A_ State Alchemist _at his age! I want to be just like the Fullmetal Alchemist when I grow up!"_

Envy really, _really_ hated Pride most days. Pity he was so terrifying.

Still, no one had said they weren't allowed to keep an eye on the shrimp, and after finding him in laboratory five, it was clear they _needed_ to keep a closer eye on him and his armour brother. So Envy disguised themself as a nurse and took to the halls of the hospital.

They were lucky enough to arrive just as a girl was led into the room by that muscle freak, and no one questioned them stopping down the hall a little ways, plenty close enough to overhear everything the loud little shit said. Which, well, wasn't that interesting, given it was all _human nonsense_. The armour brother leaving was far more interesting, but Envy didn't really know how best to pry his issues out of him; better to wait until the shrimp cornered him or something, then save whatever they learnt for some future chance.

Well, the loitering nurse bit would get suspicious eventually; better to find some other reason to be in hearing distance for that particular bomb.

-0-

Adding Envy's military persona to the Fullmetal runt's security detail that evening was expectedly easy, and when it turned out the armour brother hadn't returned after stalking out earlier, Envy smirked a bit to themself and wondered how they could use this to torment the shrimp.

They made a coffee run after a couple hours, once things had started to wind down for the night, and their guard partner was so grateful, he chugged it down fast enough there was no way he would have noticed the laxative Envy had slipped inside. When the guard made his run to the toilet, looking quite unwell, Envy snickered to themself a bit, then changed themself into a copy of the girl from that afternoon, since no way the runt would talk to a random guard, and slipped into the room.

Envy'd actually half expected the runt to be sleeping, but he was clearly awake, his back to the door, but letting out muffled grunts, and his arm kept moving slightly, the blanket shifting in a sort of rhythm.

Envy blinked. Wait, was the runt...masturbating?

They allowed themself a quick, sharp grin, then smoothed their face into something a bit more disapproving, and cleared their throat.

The shrimp froze.

The girl had used the shirmp's nickname, right? Nothing for it but to try? So Envy tried an uncertain, "Ed?"

" _Winry_?" Fullmetal practically screeched, twisting to look over his shoulder, face bright red. "Wh-wha-what are y-y-you–?!"

This was _perfect_. Envy couldn't have planned this better themself.

Envy took a step forward, trying to continue looking uncertain and maybe a little worried, while Fullmetal scrambled to straighten his blankets. "I'm worried about Al. He still hasn't come back?"

"A-Al?" Fullmetal repeated, voice cracking. "He, uhm, no. No, he hasn't– I mean, well, like I said, he's been acting kinda, er, odd. Which, uhm, actually, Winry, why are you...here? I thought you were staying over with Hughes?"

Was that where she'd gone? Huh. Envy'd been assuming she was at a hotel.

"Like I said, I was worried about Al," they offered, coming to a stop next to the bed and trying on a concerned look. "And you, now. Are you okay? Should I call a nurse?"

"No!" Fullmetal reached up and grabbed their arm, as though he thought Envy might turn and leave to find a nurse. "I–I'm fine. Just, uhm, surprised! You surprised me. But–" He cleared his throat and very obviously wouldn't meet Envy's eyes. "You should probably, you know, leave. Before Hughes starts getting worried and comes to h-hunt you down. Or whatever."

"Oh?" Envy asked, looking down the shrimp's body and smirking upon spotting the rather telling tent in the blankets. "Afraid he'll figure out what's wrong with you?"

Fullmetal frowned. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Just fucking _leave_ , Win–"

Envy reached out and pressed a hand down on that tent, watching with no small amount of glee as the runt choked off, his eyes going wide and blush coming back in full force. "Is that any way to speak to your friend?" they asked, before sliding their hand up the lump they'd found, wanting to know what they had to work with.

"W-W-Win-ry, wh-wha– Ha!"

Well, well. It seemed the shrimp was surprisingly well-endowed. This just might prove fun for more reasons than fucking with the runt's head. "I'm helping you with your problem," Envy explained, before letting go of the shrimp's cock and yanking the blankets off the bed, dropping them onto the floor behind themself, well out of the shrimp's short reach.

Fullmetal let out a shocked yelp, desperately trying to cover himself. " _What the fuck_?!" he shouted, the red of his face spreading to his ears and down his throat to spread beneath his hospital clothes.

Envy caught the shrimp's wrists and yanked them up, away from his crotch, before swinging a leg up and over the bed, vanishing their panties with a thought as they sat just below where the waist of Fullmetal's trousers were caught under his scrotum. "You weren't envisioning something like this?" they asked, tightening their grip when the shrimp tried to free himself. "I'm hurt."

"Get off of me!" Fullmetal ordered, before bucking his hips up.

Envy let themself slide forward, up the runt's cock, and didn't bother stifling their moan when the contact warmed through them. Sex had never been anywhere near the top of their list of desires, not like it was for Lust and Greed, but, oh, for the times they could make a conquest worthy of making their siblings _squirm_.

And this? Taking the Fullmetal runt's virginity? Oh, this was worth _so much squirming_. It was almost a pity they couldn't rub it in Greed's face any more.

Fullmetal had frozen at the moan, even his breath fallen still, and he'd stopped trying to free himself from Envy's hold, was just staring up at them with wide, horrified eyes.

Envy leant in, pushing the runt's hands down above his head, against the metal bars. "I'm going to take your virginity, Ed," they promised, letting their voice go low and dark.

" _No_!" Fullmetal shouted, pulling at Envy's hold again. "Winry, you _can't_! This isn't _you_!"

"Oh, it's very much me," Envy corrected, before lifting their hips a bit and reaching between them with their free hand to grab Fullmetal's cock, still traitorously hard and hot. "Don't deny you want me," they added as the runt let out a sort of whimper/moan, eyes squeezing shut and head turning away. " _This_ –" they squeezed the runt's cock, just for that noise again "–will make a liar out of you."

"Winry," Fullmetal whispered, turning pleading eyes on Envy, " _please_."

Envy knew the runt was asking for them to stop, but they purposefully misunderstood, smiling and saying, "Impatient," before lining Fullmetal's cock up with their pussy, purposefully brushing the head against their clit for the thrum of heat that the contact sparked. And then, catching and holding Fullmetal's wide stare, they lowered themself onto him.

And, _oh_ , it was clear where all his growing had been going, as their body had to reshape slightly to fit him without setting off their automatic healing. _Delicious_ ; it wasn't often Envy got to feel so full without some adjustments to tighten whichever passage they used.

Ah... They wished they could keep the shrimp. Just break him thoroughly, first, so he won't fight back and chance getting himself hurt; Father didn't need him spitting mad and snarling insults at everyone for his plan, did he?

Speaking of, Fullmetal let out a rather desperate snarl and tried to yank his arms free, while also contorting his body. But it only lasted a second before he let out a gasp and closed his eyes, face twisting with pain.

Envy slipped their free hand under the runt's shirt and smiled upon finding bandages wrapped tight around his torso; they'd almost forgotten the shrimp was wounded. "So desperate for more?" they asked, didn't care that their voice came out a little breathy. "Just lay still, Ed, and let Winry take care of you."

"Winry, please," Fullmetal whispered, clenching his hands into fists. " _Stop_."

"Ah, but I'm here to help with your problem," Envy reminded him, loving the play of desperation and agony twisting the shrimp's face, so different from the self-important smirk or scowl that was his norm. "I could _never_ leave you unsatisfied." So saying, they rolled their hips.

Fullmetal let out a broken noise, opening his fists, only to clench them around the nearest metal rods of the bed frame. "Wi-Win– Nngh!" he cried as Envy squeezed their passage around him.

"Let me take care of you," Envy repeated, brushing their hand up, under the runt's shirt, until they found a nipple that miraculously wasn't covered by the bandaging. They caught it between their nails and _squeezed_.

Fullmetal cried out, back arching, cock shifting pleasantly inside Envy, and they continued to abuse the runt's nipple as they rolled their hips, just for that little bit of added stimulation.

"I–I k-k-can't," Fullmetal stuttered, right before his hips finally jerked up, pressing tight and hard into Envy.

"That's it," Envy crooned, letting go of the shrimp's nipple and pulling their hand out from under his shirt so they could stroke his face. "Come on, Ed. _Enjoy yourself_."

Fullmetal let out a noise that was _almost_ a sob and opened dry eyes that were burning with lust.

That was all the warning Envy got before the runt gave in and started fucking up into them, hard and primal and so obviously uncontrolled.

Envy _loved it_. Gave up on the slow rolls of their hips and started moving to the runt's uncoordinated rhythm. Let go of Fullmetal's wrists so they could straighten, get a better angle for bearing down and reach under their own shirt to tease their own nipples.

Fullmetal let out a broken noise, eyes looking rapidly between Envy's bared breasts – what was it about the east that led to such well-endowed brats, anyway; even Lust would be jealous of these breasts – and where they were connected.

Envy _had him_.

"Harder," they whimpered. "Ed, _please_ , I need– Ah!" They arched their back as Fullmetal's hands came down to grip too-tight around their waist, fucking up into their pussy so fast and rough, Envy started to lose themself in the heat of pleasure.

And then Fullmetal's hands tightened even more, and he pressed his head back into the pillow, face twisting with ecstasy and letting out a broken, " _Fuck_!"

But, as Fullmetal drooped back against the bed, Envy scowled, because the _runt_ may have come – warm and wet and squishing through their insides, drizzling out just a little as his cock started to soften and slip out – but _they_ weren't satisfied.

So, pulling off the runt, Envy knelt up the bed until they were over Fullmetal's face. " _Finish me_ ," they snarled, as a dribble of semen dripped onto the runt's lips.

Fullmetal's eyes opened, lazy for a brief moment before going wide. "Wha–?!" he got out before Envy sat on his face, pressing their pussy against his nose and mouth.

" _Lick it_ ," they ordered, reaching back and catching the hands that made a grab for their waist. "Lick it until I come, or I _swear_ –!"

The runt's tongue gingerly ran up the inside of Envy's folds, sparking sensations against the sensitive nerves.

" _Yes_ ," Envy breathed, raising their hips a little so Fullmetal could take a breath as reward.

Hot breath gasped against their insides, and then the tongue came again, Fullmetal's head pressing back against the pillow as he traced up the length of Envy's pussy, flicking against their clitoris, almost like he knew what he was doing.

" _Again_ ," Envy ordered, leaning back and pushing the runt's wrists hard against the mattress under their hands. "Don't you _dare_ stop."

Fullmetal kept at it, tongue a little firmer with each pass, never quite figuring out he could do anything else, but clearly sufficient for Envy's needs, as it didn't take long for them to tense as pleasure warmed through their belly and released with a hot flare.

When they pulled away, satisfied, they found Fullmetal's face wet with their juices and his own ejaculate, and they smirked as they leant in and licked over the runt's lips, a quick taste that had the runt gasping and squeezing his eyes shut. "Good boy," Envy whispered.

As if only just realising his hands were freed again, Fullmetal brought them up to rub roughly at his face, eyes squeezed shut and mouth twisted with something so far from his usual smile or snarl of righteous rage, Envy almost laughed in delight.

Instead, they said, "Sweet dreams, Ed," as they reached down and gave the runt's spent cock a quick squeeze.

Fullmetal jumped, but didn't open his eyes, as though refusing to look would allow him to deny anything had happened.

Not quite the reaction Envy had half been hoping for – no tears, for one, and a noted lack of shouting. But still, they'd had fun – far more than they had come in expecting – so they left Fullmetal to his denial and returned to their guard position, shifting back to their familiar military form. They couldn't _wait_ to see how the Fullmetal runt managed with his little blonde girlfriend in the morning.

-0-

Regretfully, Pride passed on new orders from Father before the blonde girl showed up, and Envy scowled as they left the hospital to attend to other matters.

Well, they consoled themself, at least they could still _imagine_ the shirmp's reaction.

.


End file.
